The present invention relates generally to a table, and in particular, to a table having a unique support leg and worksurface configuration that facilitates the routing of utility lines and the like.
In the modern home and office environment, it has become common for various electronic devices, such as computers, telephones, lights, etc., to be stored or located on top of various tables and desks for access by a user. Conventional tables and desks, however, are not typically configured with any type of conduit for routing the necessary power lines, cables, wires and/or other utility lines required for such devices from the top of the worksurface to the floor. Rather, conventional tables and desks are typically supported by one or more support legs having a solid appearance and/or configuration, and are typically constructed of metal or wood. Such support legs therefore are not generally configured to provide a conduit for the various utility lines. Rather, such lines are typically allowed to hang over one or more edges of the desk, which can provide for an unsightly appearance and which can get in the way of the user when working at or around the table or desk. Moreover, conventional tables can be rather heavy and generally cannot be easily moved by a single user, especially when configured without casters.
Briefly stated, in one aspect of the invention, one embodiment of a table includes a support leg having an elongated channel extending longitudinally along at least a portion of the support leg and opening laterally outwardly from said support leg. The channel has an open end communicating with a top of the support leg. A catch member extends across at least a portion of the channel, and a worksurface is supported by the top of said support leg.
In another aspect, the support leg has an elongated channel and the worksurface has a cutout shaped to receive at least a portion of a top of the support leg with at least a portion of the channel nested in the cutout. In a preferred embodiment, the support leg includes a socket that is shaped to receive a portion of the worksurface.
In yet another aspect, a method of routing a utility line on a table includes providing a utility line disposed on a top of the worksurface, and running the line from the top of the worksurface into the channel formed in the support leg through the open end thereof.
In yet another aspect, a table includes at least four support legs, wherein at least two of the support legs terminate in casters and at least two of the support legs terminate in glides.
In yet another aspect, a table includes a worksurface having a rear edge, at least a portion of which has a concave contour. In a preferred embodiment, a trough is disposed along the rear edge of the table. In yet another aspect, a system of tables includes a first and second table, wherein the second table is positioned adjacent the first table with the rear edges thereof substantially abutting, wherein the portions of the rear edges having a concave contour form an opening between the first and second tables.
The present inventions provide significant advantages over other tables. For example, the support legs provide an ideal location to route utility lines from the worksurface to the floor or other venue. The channel provides a location to maintain the lines in an orderly configuration that improves the aesthetics of the desk, while at the same time reducing the clutter around the worksurface. In one preferred embodiment, wherein the worksurface includes a cutout, the channel can be nested in the cutout so as to reduce the overall footprint of the desk while at the same time maximizing the surface area of the worksurface surrounding the open end of the channel. Moreover, the interface of the worksurface with the socket of the support leg provides a strong, stable joint.
The table, whose legs are preferably made of glass-filled polypropylene, also is extremely light, and when configured in the preferred embodiment with at least a pair of casters, can be easily moved from one location to the next. In addition, when configured with a rear edge having a least a portion configured with a concave contour, an ideal location is provided to route utility lines between two or more desks arranged in a back-to-back configuration.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.